


Followed

by Vee



Series: Teacher's Pet [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee/pseuds/Vee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He glanced at the screen, at the name he’d assigned to the number, and wondered briefly whether giving Levi his phone number had been a mistake. Sure, he was Levi’s private tutor, and Levi had practically swindled the number out of him through a series of confusing excuses as to why he needed it, but the burden of trust was already more than Erwin bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Followed

**Author's Note:**

> Partner in Life-Ruining A/Us Cat and I are doing this terrible student/teacher RP and it’s just… terrible. So of course I decided to write a small tribute because I couldn’t shake the thought of inexperienced Levi getting an earful of Ewin’s phone sex game. Also because why not.

It was three in the afternoon on Saturday when Erwin’s phone rang. Friends usually texted him, and even family knew better than to interrupt his weekends with phone calls, so that was the first indication that something interesting was in store.

He glanced at the screen, at the name he’d assigned to the number, and wondered briefly whether giving Levi his phone number had been a mistake. Sure, he was Levi’s private tutor, and Levi had practically swindled the number out of him through a series of confusing excuses as to why he needed it, but the burden of trust was already more than Erwin bargained for.

Then again, he’d also let Levi blow him in the living room before leaving his house last night, but that was a different sort of problem altogether.

The phone vibrated in his hand, purring, needy, as he let it ring three times. On the fourth wave of vibration, he mashed the Accept button and put the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Oh,” Levi started, like he was shocked to get an answer. “Hey.”

“Why did you call me, Levi?”

He hesitated for a few moments, and then Erwin could hear him gasp gently, like he intended to say something but cut himself off.

“Levi, do you need anything? Why did you call me?”

“Because I’m hard.”

The words sounded intoxicating in the coy, barely-there confidence of Levi’s voice. Erwin fell silent upon hearing them, though. _Okay,_ he thought. _We’re going to play this game._

Hanging up was an option, but Levi would have seen right through that attempt at propriety. So Erwin let the silence of shock drag on for as long as he could, until he forced himself to answer, just because he wanted to know what Levi would say. “Why are you hard?”

The next breath was airy and the distance of it suggested that Levi had him on speaker, fairly close by. Briefly, Erwin entertained the sobering consideration that he was still being set up, and that anyone from fellow students to Levi’s mother to the police were listening in. Despite it, he trusted Levi. After last night, especially, he almost had to. There were secrets neither of them would do well to reveal, now. “Mmm, I was thinking about you.”

“You’re thinking about what we did last night, then.”

“Mm-hmm,” Levi’s breath was harder and his reply devolved into little more than an affirmative moan.

This time, Erwin hesitated. He touched the glass of water sitting on the side table next to the couch, but turned the motion into a short stretch and used it as an excuse to spread more comfortably in his place. He glanced down, and remembered Levi so clearly, right where he’d been between his legs. “You’re thinking about my cock?”

“Mm-hmm.”

His head moved with a shake of disbelief. He waited through the next few breaths, wondered how long Levi would last before coming to the simple knowledge that he was on the other end of the line, listening.

It was worth it to see how much food for thought he could give him before that timer was up. “Thinking about how you sucked it, or thinking about how hard and deep you want me to ram it into your little ass?”

Levi gasped. Everything stopped for a second. The next moan was bigger, whinier than the others had been. “Yes.” Erwin had successfully pulled him out of the illusion that he could use him as a tool. Again. It was almost exhilarating, that Levi kept underestimating him, and that he didn’t seem to expect it when Erwin rose to every taunt.

“Yeah, that got your attention, didn’t it?” A pause. “Still listening?”

Hissing through a breath, Levi whimpered with a sharp, “Mmm!” and barely articulated a, “Yeah.”

“Your mom isn’t home until Sunday so I’ll bet you’re just jacking off like your dick’s going to disappear tomorrow. You don’t even need to keep the volume in check, do you? Alone in that house?” Erwin waited, but for some reason Levi got quieter at it. He was listening, definitely. “So let me hear all of those moans.”

Phone sex had never been a thing Erwin took lightly, and Levi had already managed to awaken a side that eased him right back into the practice. He crossed one leg at the knee and tilted his head toward the phone, smiling darkly as Levi’s volume slowly crept up into the long and rolling moans of a young man who knew exactly the sort of show he was putting on. “Whore.” Levi was stunned into hard-breathing quiet for a moment. “Nasty little boy moaning like a dirty whore for his teacher.”

He reached out and took the water glass, then. “Stop touching yourself,” he said plainly. He didn’t actually expect Levi to do it. Not yet. He just wanted it to be a suggestion of future commands to be obeyed, and he was frankly surprised Levi had already lasted so long. Then again, if he _had_ been masturbating like a seventeen year old left alone at home…

Erwin took a sip of water. “Did you?”

“Yes.”

He set the glass back in its place. “Why?”

“Because I like doing what you say.”

Imagining Levi tugging away at his cock, even with those whorish moans, hadn’t been enough to cause Erwin to stir at all. But those words did the trick, more potently than he could have guessed, being so long removed from hearing them. He growled lightly. “Well, don’t do a thing, then. Not one stroke until I say. On your back.”

“I am,” he was headstrong about the point, but not contentious. Erwin wondered how hard and proud his cock was curving up, flushed and angry, whether it was wet and leaking onto his stomach.

“Spread your legs. Close your eyes and spread your legs and get your knees up so I can see everything. Do you want me to look at you?”

“Yes.”

“When my eyes are on you, does that make you hot?”

“Yeah, oh yeah.”

“Do you want me?”

“Yes.”

Everything he asked, he asked in a flat, even tone, not outwardly suggestive and more darkly demanding than purposefully sensual. As Levi went crazier, far across town in his big soft bed, it just made Erwin focus more intensely on his own composure. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Levi dissolved into fitful, whimpering moans again. “Mm-hmm.” He was probably writhing on the sheets, lifting his hips, trying to channel his mounting need any way he could, especially with that thought on his mind.

“Do you want me to eat that hot little cunthole of yours until you see stars and then fuck you until you cry? Do you want this big, hard dick up inside you, making you scream, beating up your prostate while you plead with me not to make you come anymore? _Please, Mr. Smith, I can’t come anymore?_ ” Was he laying it on too thick? No time to take it back, now.

“Hn!” Begging, in the sound.

“Still not touching yourself?”

“No!”

“Winding sheets in your fists, though? Clenching your ass on thin air, wanting something in it?” A pause. “Do you want to touch yourself?”

“Yes, sir,” Levi replied weakly, breathlessly.

“Do you want me to fuck you until you’re dripping my come down your legs?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Do you want me to come all over your sweet whore face? In your dirty mouth?”

“Yes, sir! God. Erwin, yes.”

“Let me hear you thinking about all those thing when you come for me.” Finally, Erwin reached down to cup his cock, which proved a pleasant overture as Levi’s breath careened into a firm, loud yelp like he’d never felt the touch of his own hand before. “Do it now.”

Levi’s orgasm set in quickly after that, and he made a production out of it to say the least. He almost said a word or two, almost managed to throw Erwin’s name into the muddled cacophony of cries and moans, but in the end the only thing he pronounced clearly was a long, whining “No!” that trailed off and gasped to its conclusion, a few oddly arousing, squeaky breaths following. _No,_ like he didn’t want it to end so soon. _No,_ like he was shocked and dismayed to open his eyes again and realize that Mr. Smith wasn’t actually there.

Then, an “oh,” and a longer “oh,” and Erwin knew his work was done.

“I’ll see you in class on Monday, Levi,” he said, and hung up before Levi could tempt him to say another word.

 


End file.
